Megamind: Crossover Edition
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After Metro Man's defeat at the hands of Megamind, the villain finally takes over the city. But he soon realizes that without a hero to battle, villains have no purpose in life and with the help of the Regime, he creates a new hero to act as his nemesis. But when his plan backfires and his hero becomes a supervillain, he must put away evil and save Metro City with the Resistance.
1. Megamind Escapes!

**(I awake with a pounding headache and a giant smile on my face)**

 **Me: Ugh, my head! Best… birthday… ever!**

 **Kanan: (waking up) I had a lot of fun.**

 **(I sit up and notice Ezra and Fluttershy passed out on the billiards table, Jack Cayman on the couch with a lampshade on his head and Skye sleeping on top of Chase)**

 **Kanan: Wow, things got pretty wild, huh?**

 **Me: Yeah, but we can clean this up in no time. We'll just need the pups' help.**

 **Kanan: Chase and Skye are already here, so we'll need the others.**

 **Me: Right. I'll look for Rubble and Zuma. You look for Rocky and Marshall.**

 **Kanan: Got it.**

 **(Kanan and I split up to look for the other pups)**

* * *

Megamind: Crossover Edition

Chapter 1: Megamind Escapes!

The sun is setting on the horizon of Metro City as a figure is falling along with an infuser-like gun. The figure is revealed as a blue-skinned, large-headed man in a leather form-fitting suit named Megamind. We begin hearing his voice-over.

"Here's my day so far: went to jail, lost the girl of my dreams and got my butt kicked pretty good. Still, things could be a lot worse." Megamind narrates as he falls to his death. "Oh, that's right… I'm falling to my death. Guess they can't. How did it all come to this, you ask? My end starts at the beginning, the very beginning!" The sun flashes as we now see Megamind as a baby. "Yes, that's me. I had a fairly standard childhood. I'm from what you might call a broken home, literally broken." His mother quickly picked him up and ran. "I was eight days old and still living with my parents. How sad is that?! Clearly it was time to move on." She passes baby Megamind to his father as he places him in an escape pod.

"Here is your Minion. He will take care of you." Megamind's mother tells him.

"And here is your binky." Megamind's father said as he places the binky into Megamind's mouth before he utters his final words to his son. "You are destined for…" The ship closes, preventing Megamind from what he has to hear about his destiny. The ship begins to take off.

"I didn't quite hear that last part, but it sounded important. Destined for… what? I set out to find my destiny." After Megamind's ship was launched from the blue planet, another one took off from an orange planet. "It turns out a kid from the Glaupunkt Quadrant had the exact same idea." As both ships raced through an asteroid field, while the gold ship (baby Metro Man's ship) flawlessly jettisoned straight through the asteroids, Megamind's ship bounced off the asteroids like a pinball hitting bumpers. Once Megamind hits the glass to his ship, he notices baby Metro Man in the gold ship, clad in a white onesie.

"That was the day I met Mr. Goody Two-Shoes. And our glorious rivalry was born!" Once the ships exit the asteroid field, they approached their destination: Earth. Baby Megamind's ship is seen heading towards a large beautiful house. "Could this be what I was destined for? A dream life filled with luxury?" It looks like baby Megamind's ship is about to crash, but the gold ship knocks it off course before crashing into the beautiful house, flawlessly landing underneath a Christmas tree. "Apparently not! Even fate picks its favorites. No big deal. A much different fate awaited me." Megamind's ship ends up crashing into the Metro City Prison. A couple finds baby Metro Man and a woman picks him up from the ship and holds him in her hands.

"A baby! How thoughtful." The woman, Lady Scott, says as she tickles the infant Metro Man.

"Oh, yes, yes. I saw it and thought of you." Her husband Lord Scott told her while reading his paper.

In the prison yard, Megamind's ship canopy falls off, revealing the infant and Minion to the inmates crowding around and looking at him. "Luckily I found a lovely little place to call home."

"Can we keep it?" One prisoner asked the others.

Inside a prison cell, one of the prisoners shows him picture cards of a policeman and a burglar. They shake their head while showing the policeman, encouraging Megamind to do the same. And the prisoners nod upon showing the burglar. This is how he learned what's good and what's bad (in the opposite way). "A place that taught me the differences between right and wrong. Mr. Goody Two-Shoes on the other hand had life handed to him on a silver platter."

With the Scotts, baby Metro Man flies around the ceiling, towing Lady Scott. "Our baby can fly!"

Lord Scott continues to read the paper. "Yes, yes, nothing but the best for you, darling."

"The power of flight, invulnerability and great hair!" Megamind continues narrating. "But I had something far, far greater. My amazing intellect! A knack for building objects of mayhem." He shows his superb genius level by building a tricycle with a mounted laser out of license plates, steel rods and his binky. He rides through the prison in the tricycle with Minion and a few prisoners joining him. He shoots a lightning blast from his binky before stopping right in front of the warden, causing the prisoners to double back and run from him.

"After a few years and with some time off for good behavior, I was given an opportunity to better myself through learning at a strange place called 'shool'." Megamind as a child is being escorted out of the prison by two officers and taken to a nearby school. "It was there that I once again ran into Mr. Goody Two-Shoes. He had already amassed a gigantic army of soft headed groupies." As he and Minion are escorted inside, he saw a young Metro Man spinning the teacher's desk with his hands with the teacher herself on top of the desk. He places the desk down behind him and he, the teacher and the other students see Megamind and Minion. Though Minion did not look happy, Megamind saw this as a way to get along with others.

Young Metro Man showed off his skills by heating up popcorn with his laser vision, making everyone but Megamind cheer happily. "He bought their affections with showmanship and extravagant gifts of deliciousness. So I too would make this poppet corn and win over those mindless drones."

Back in the prison, Megamind is drawing schematics for his popcorn device as the warden calls lights out. The lights to his cell go out. Thankfully, he uses the binky given to him as a light. The next day, Megamind puts his device to the test. But once he turns it on, the corn explodes, causing a fire, which Metro Man sucks in the flames, putting it out. As Megamind panics to shut off his device, Metro Man picks him up and places him in the corner while the teacher rewards him with a gold star. "That's when I learned a very hard lesson. Good receives all the praise and adulation while evil is sent to quiet time in the corner. So fitting in wasn't really an option." We see a class picture with Megamind and Minion isolated from the others. Next, Megamind sits alone with Minion as Metro Man plays Itsy Bitsy Spider on a ukulele as the other children sing along with him. Megamind uses a dehydrator gun on Minion, turning him into a glowing cube and pours a drop of water on the cube, turning Minion back. Minion faked being dead before Megamind tapped his glass bubble. Despite being isolated from the class, he was happy being with Minion. "While they were learning Itsy Bitsy Spider, I learned to dehydrate inanimate objects and rehydrate them at will. Some days, it felt like it was just me and Minion against the world." Outside, Metro Man is choosing members for a dodgeball team and the ones remaining are Megamind and a lazy-eyed girl with a broken leg. He chooses the girl over Megamind after careful thinking as she joins Metro Man and the others. "No matter how hard I tried, I was always the odd man out. The last one picked. The screw up, the black sheep…" One of the kids yell "Get him!" and they pelt him with dodgeballs while calling him names like "freak" and "weirdo". "…the bad boy." The next day, Megamind was prepared. He puts on a spiked helmet with his binky adorned at the top. Metro Man and the other kids prepare to bombard him with dodgeballs again, but an electromagnetic field sends the dodgeballs flying everywhere. One breaks the window and another hits the warden on the back of the head as he was about to unlock his car. Another dodgeball was about to hit the teacher, but Metro Man flies in front of her and takes the hit, feeling no sort of pain.

Back inside, Metro Man is rewarded another gold star, joining his four other gold stars while Megamind stands in the corner, contemplating on what he did. "Was this my destiny?" That's when it hit him. "Wait… maybe it was! Being bad is the one thing I'm good at. Then it hit me: if I was the bad boy, then I was going to be the baddest boy of them all!"

(Cue song: George Thorogood and the Destroyers – Bad to the Bone)

Megamind then grabs a few household cleaners and sets off a chemical explosion with them. Megamind is then taken back to the prison, but unlike the last times he was taken there, he had a big smile on his face as he watches Metro Man stick his tongue out at him. "I was destined to be a supervillain, and we were destined to be rivals!" Metro Man rips the entire school from the ground with the class cheering from inside and flies off with it in the opposite direction. "The die had been cast! And so began an enduring epic lifelong career… and I LOVED IT!"

Then we see a gallery of newspaper articles that feature Megamind's battle with Metro Man. "Our battles quickly got more elaborate. He would win some, I would almost win others! He took the name Metro Man, defender of Metrocity! I decided to pick something a little more humble: Megamind, incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a gathering of heroes are conversing at the Metro City Airport. They've decided to go on vacation after six months of hard work and they just arrived in Metro City. And their timing couldn't be any more perfect. Today just so happens to be Metro Man Day. And what better way to celebrate than the opening of the Metro Man Museum. As they wait for their ride to the museum, ZPD Officer Nick Wilde decided to strike up some conversation about the big day. "So, Sly, when we get to the Metro Man Museum, I think it's high time we meet our old friend Metro Man."

"Yeah, he's been in Metro City after all these six months, now we're going to the museum!" Parisian master thief Sly Cooper replies.

"Bomb better be careful, though. The last time he went into a museum, it didn't end well, especially in the annual hero thanksgiving feast." Angry Bird Chuck, joined by Red and Bomb, stated.

"I was hungry and excited, ok?!" Bomb tells the others.

"Bomb… sometimes, you make me annoyed about food." Red admitted.

"Speaking of food, after this, wanna get pizza?" Martial arts prodigy Kim Wu asks everyone else. This made Red and Bomb daydream about it.

"Pizza…" Red sighs happily.

"Pepperoni…" Bomb sighs along with his fellow Angry Bird.

"Ok, ok, enough food for thought." Judy Hopps says. "Let's head to the museum. Our ally is waiting for us."

"Heheh, clever bunny." Jack Cayman chuckles.

"Strong man." Judy replies, giving Jack his nickname.

* * *

Back at the prison, the warden approaches Megamind's special cell with a small present held behind his back. He sees the guard reading the paper with the headline reading "Metro Man Museum Opening!"

"Read on your own time. Open up." The warden commands the guard to open the window to Megamind's special cell. The warden looks inside and sees a revolving chair turn to reveal no one.

"Hey!" The warden thought he escaped until…

"Boo!" Megamind pops up on the window, scaring the Warden. Megamind laughs in delight as he sits in the revolving chair. Warden looks quite unhappy at the trick. "Oh, good morning, Warden. Great news: I'm a changed man and… and I'm ready to re-enter society as a solid citizen."

"You're a villain! And you'll always be a villain. You'll never change and you'll never leave." Warden tells the blue-skinned heel.

"You're fun." Megamind responds.

"You got a present in the mail." The Warden reveals the gift before opening it in front of Megamind.

"Is it a puppy?" Megamind asks playfully. The present contained a wristwatch and a gold-framed card.

"From Metro Man. 'To count every second of your eighty-five life sentences.' That's funny. Never thought Metro Man was the gloating type. Oh, but he does have nice taste." The Warden reads the card, tosses it away and puts on the watch. "I think I'll keep it."

"Any chance you could give me the time? I don't want to be late for the opening of the Metro Man Museum." Megamind requested.

The Warden looks at the watch. "Oh no. Looks like you're gonna miss it, by several thousand years." He walks away.

"Oh, am I?" Megamind asks as he starts laughing evilly.

* * *

Downtown, a lone figure tunes the radio before hearing a woman's voice. "Happy Metro Man Day, Metro City. It's a beautiful day in beautiful Downtown where we're here to honor a beautiful man: Metro Man. His heart is an ocean that's inside a bigger ocean. For years he's been watching us with his super vision, saving us with his super strength, and caring for us with his super heart. Now it's our turn to give something back. This is Roxanne Ritchie, reporting live from the dedication of the Metro Man museum." Roxanne signals the cameraman, Hal Stewart to cut.

"Wow! Okay, the stuff they make you read on-air, that's un-freaking-believable. It's crazy." Hal commented.

"I wrote that piece myself, Hal." Roxanne states.

Hal turns around nervously. "What I was trying to say was I can't believe that in our modern society, they let, like actual art get onto the news." Hal manages to change his statement.

"Nice save, Hal."

"What are we…? Like, let's just get a coffee or something." Hal suggests, almost like he wants to get out of his work in a hurry.

"Come on, it's time to get in the Metro Man Day spirit." Roxanne tells him.

"Well, if I were Metro Man, Megamind wouldn't be kidnapping you all the time. That's the first thing." Hal tells her.

"That's sweet, Hal." Roxanne sighs.

"And I'd be watching you, like a dingo watches a human baby." Hal continues to rant, but realizes something about what he said. "Ok, that sounded… Ok, that sounded a little weird."

"A little bit, yeah." Roxanne agrees.

"And you're making a weird face, and that's making me feel weird." Hal begins ranting, not noticing the invisible car drive up to Roxanne. "The point is I would watch you like someone…" The driver side window opens and the figure sprays a sleep gas at Roxanne, knocking her out. The figure quickly pulls her in the invisible car as the car drives away, hitting a man holding a bunch of balloons, causing him to let go out of surprise. "…Not love. We're not in love. I'm not saying I love you. Hey, I love you. Whatever. But I'm not saying like I'm in love with you. I'm saying…" Once Hal turns around, he notices that Roxanne is gone. "Roxanne? Roxaroo?"

* * *

Back inside the prison, as the warden walks forcefully through the cellblock, the watch he's wearing scans him and disguises him as Megamind. The prisoners in their cells are in shock as to how "Megamind" escaped.

"Whoa… what?"

"Hey…"

"Get back to work. The city doesn't pay you to loaf." "Megamind" commanded. The guards had believed the real Megamind had escaped.

"Freeze!" The guards shout to "Megamind", about to apprehend him.

"Whoa. What are you doing guys? It's me!" "Megamind" informs them before being tasered. "It's the warden."

"Hey! Open up!" The guards command as the solitary cell door opens up and they place "Megamind" inside and on the chair, not noticing the real Megamind take the watch, put it on and slip away. The disguise wears off, revealing the Warden.

"No, you fools." The warden said groggily. "He's tricked us."

"You were right." Megamind admits before turning on the disguiser, turning himself into the warden. "I'll always be a villain." He laughs evilly as he skips out of jail like a happy schoolgirl on the first day of summer. He salutes the patrolman at the gate, who salutes back. He notices the same invisible car that was seen downtown as the passenger side window opens, revealing Minion as the driver.

"Well, hello, good looking." Minion greets the "Warden" before opening the door. "Need a lift?"

"Certainly do, you fantastic fish, you." "Warden" grins as he enters the invisible car.

"Get in the car, you." Minion said as he makes a full U-turn and speeds off with the "Warden", surprising the guard. The "Warden" adjusts the watch to turn off the disguiser, revealing him to be the real Megamind. "Right?"

"Nice work sending me the watch, Minion." Megamind compliments Minion.

"You got it, boss." Minion says as he hits the gas, heading towards downtown Metro City.

"Punch it!" Megamind shouts as the car approaches Metro City, ready to ruin Metro Man Day for everyone, Metro Man and the city's visitors included.

* * *

 **(After waking up the pups, we were able to clean the entire base with their help)**

 **Me: Whew! All done.**

 **Marshall: We sure made a mess of things, huh?**

 **Rocky: Yeah. Good thing you and Kanan woke us up. It would've taken you days to clean it all up on your own.**

 **Me: Heh-heh. I guess you're right about that, Rocky. But I heard about this snowstorm that's supposed to last until tomorrow morning. The base will be heavily coated in snow before you know it.**

 **Chase: Don't worry. I'm sure Everest will help out once we tell her.**

 **Kanan: Everest?**

 **Chase: She's a husky and our snow and mountain rescue pup.**

 **Me: Well, what are you waiting for? Call her and tell her to come here. We could really use some help, especially with the snowstorm that's coming.**

 **Rubble: We're on it!**

 **(The pups leave to call Everest)**

 **Me: Well, I better go, Kanan. This story won't upload itself. You readers may leave a review and I'll see you all next time. Archer out!**


	2. The Death of Metro Man

**(A week has passed since the Easter/April Fools' party and I am deep in thought)**

 **Me: Hmm… maybe Violet was right. Maybe I do need a vacation. But where should I go?**

 **Lucy: I have a suggestion.**

 **Me: Yah! I really wish you'd stop doing that.**

 **Lucy: Sorry, but I heard of this resort island called Kawawii Island.**

 **Me: Kawawii Island? You mean the one with four resorts instead of one?**

 **Lucy: The very same.**

 **Me: Man, I always wanted to go there. In fact, I'm about to tell everyone right this minute.**

 **(I leave to tell the news)**

* * *

Megamind: Crossover Edition

Chapter 2: The Death of Metro Man

Within the Metro City Castle miles northeast of the city, the members of the Regime are witnessing the Metro Man Museum opening within its walls. Damon Gant scowls at the sight of the festivities.

"Metro Man, how we hate him. And all of that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction." Damon Gant said.

"Every defeat, every humiliation at the hero's hands will be returned a thousand-fold by Megamind's latest and unstoppable creation." Kan-Ra added.

"This is my dream come true. With this new invention of Megamind's, we can expand the Regime Empire across the town, and conquer the city! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" Gant laughs evilly.

"Gant's meaning business this time." Asriel Dreemur comments.

"Uh-huh." Leonard nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Metro Man Museum opening, the members of the Resistance are among the tens of thousands of people awaiting Metro Man's arrival.

"Aww yeah! Metro Man, here we come!" Undyne cheered.

"Lower your excitement, Undyne. He'll come." Patroklos said.

"Aww c'mon, Patty Cakes, it's Metro Man Day!" Undyne replies.

"Alright, but no getting hyped. Remember what we went through?" Patroklos asked.

"Oh right." Undyne realized her mistake upon their arrival.

"And don't call me Patty Cakes." Patroklos glared.

"Fine." Undyne sighs.

"And we might need to be careful. I just got word from Metro City Prison: Megamind has escaped."

"That fiend!" Carmelita scowled.

"Don't worry, he's not here." Sly reassured her. "And I hope the Regime doesn't come. I mean, with Megamind and the Regime together, that's a very nasty combination."

"Preparing for that, my Gator Tooth can be very persistent." Jack said, tapping his giant metal hand.

"Jack, there's no need for chainsaw makery." Carmelita glared.

"C'mon, Carmelita, since when there's not a need for the Gator Tooth?" Jack asks.

"OK, we'll have our weapons ready, just in case, and to make you stop whining, Cayman!" Judy said.

"Guess you're right, Hopps." Jack replies.

"Besides, everybody wins. But let's keep our eyes peeled. the villains and Megamind could be around any corner." Frank West said.

"You're right, Frank. You're always right." Sly grinned. And just as he finished his words, the festivities began as the man of the hour, or rather the day, smashed through a white wall.

"All right, put your hands in the air." Metro Man speaks, to which everyone does so, screaming in joy. Some dance music starts playing as Metro Man dances to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your Metro Man!" The MC introduces the Metro City hero as he jettisons into the air.

"Who's the man?" Metro Man asks the crowd, to which the crowd roars one name.

"METRO MAN!"

"Yeah, Metro City!" Metro Man flies over the crowd, high-fiving several participants and performs for them by flawlessly juggling three babies and throwing them back to their mothers without so much as a single scratch on them. He catches the microphone the Mayor throws to him and gazes at the audience. "Hey, Metro City."

The people cheer for him louder than ever. "Hey. Hey." Even the police are cheering, firing shots in the air. "You know, you know, I just want to bring it down a bit. Boys, a little lower." The music begins to lower as they start playing a softer tune. "Thank you, fellas. Let's get real for a moment. That's right. That's right. That's right." He flies over to the reflecting fountain as a young woman in a white shirt kisses Metro Man's boot. "Although getting a whole museum is super-cool, is super-cool, you want to know what the greatest honor you've given me is?" The crowd starts to cheer. "Do you really want to know? Really?" The cheering grows louder. "I'll tell you. The greatest honor you've given me is letting me serve you, the helpless people of Metro City. And at the end of every day, well, I often ask myself… who would I be without you?"

"I love you, Metro Man!" A random citizen shouts.

"And I love you, random citizen." Metro Man said as he creates a water display for the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile in Megamind's lair, the Invisible Car makes its way inside with Megamind, Minion and a bound Roxanne. Megamind was the first to exit the car.

"I tell you, Minion, there's no place like evil lair." Megamind commented, feeling right at home.

"I've kept it cold and damp, just for you, sir." Minion tells him as he changes into his supervillain attire, comprised of a black skintight leather suit with a blue bolt on the chest, black custom baby seal leather boots, black spiked gloves and a high-collared black cape with spokes on the shoulder pads.

"How do I look, Minion? Do I look bad?" Megamind asks.

"Disgustingly horrifying, sir." Minion tells him. Megamind takes that as a compliment.

"You always know what to say."

"Oh, the Brain-bots certainly missed you, sir." Minion stated.

"Did you miss your daddy?" Megamind cooed to the Brain-bots. "Who's a menacing little cyborg? You are. Yes, you are." One of the Brain-bots tried to bite his finger. "No biting. No, no, no, no, no, no." He grabs a wrench from one of the others. "You want the wrench?" The Brain-bots are anxious to play. "Go get the wrench!" Megamind throws it far, urging the Brain-bots to fetch it.

"Oh, look at that." Minion commented, seeing the bots play.

"Now, back to laughing." Megamind said as they both began to laugh and descend down an elevator leading to a secret area. Once they reach their floor still laughing, Roxanne wakes up and immediately started to struggle. "She's awake. Quick, to work." He quickly sat in a swiveling chair and stops with his back to the tied up Roxanne. He looks back to check if she's in place. He slicks up his eyebrows and signals a Brain-bot to hover to his lap. Minion pulls the bag off her head as Megamind slowly turns around in his chair, petting his Brain-bot. "Miss Ritchie, we meet again."

"Would it kill you to wash the bag?" Roxanne glared.

"You can scream all you wish, Miss Ritchie. I'm afraid no one can hear you." Megamind said, expecting her to scream, but gets no response. "Wh-Why isn't she screaming?"

"Miss Ritchie, if you don't mind?" Minion asks her.

"Like this…" Megamind begins before demonstrating a scream for help. "But that's, that's a poor lady scream." The Brain-bot suddenly bites his hand, causing him to scream a lot louder and in pain.

"He's a little better." Roxanne comments on his screaming as he attempts to pry the Brain-bot's jaws off his hand. "Is there some kind of nerdy supervillain website where you get Tesla coils and blinky dials?"

"Actually, most of it comes from an outlet store in…" Minion tells her before Megamind cuts him off.

"Don't answer that."

"Romania." Minion whispers to her.

"Don't! Stop! She's using her nosy reporter skills on your weak-willed mind to find out all our secrets." Megamind tells Minion, causing the latter to gasp in shock. "Such tricks won't work on me…"

"Please talk slower." Roxanne said.

"…temptress." Megamind finished his comment.

"What secrets? You're so predictable." Roxanne comments.

"Predictable? Predictable?" He slides back to the terminal. He quickly stands up, freeing his hand from the Brain-bot. "Oh, you call this predictable?" He pulls a lever and opens a pit of wild alligators.

"Your alligators, yes." Roxanne replies as the gators chomp their jaws around her. "Yeah, I was thinking about it on the way over.

"What's this? Boom! In your face." He pulls another lever. A mounted Gatling gun is aimed at her head.

"Cliché."

"No! Look, watch." He pulls the first lever as a grinder lowers, just stopping right above her head.

"Juvenile."

"Shock and awe!" Dual saw blades close in.

"Tacky."

"Oh, it's so scary!" A spiked-boot wheel is lowered.

"Seen it."

"What's this one do?" He spins a crank, triggering a flame thrower behind her.

"Garish."

Knowing that all of his destructive weapons were as she says, "predictable", Megamind sulks, giving up.

"OK, the spider's new." He hears Roxanne speak.

"Spider?" He notices a spider creep down right in front of her face. Minion simply shrugs to the idea.

"Yes. The… The spee-ider." Megamind plays along. "Even the smallest bite from Arachnis Deathicus will instantly paralyze…" While he rambles, she simply blows the spider onto Megamind's eye, making him freak out. Minion smacks him, trying to get the spider off his master. "Get it off! It bit me!" He screams in pain from the spider.

Roxanne sighs. "Give it up, Megamind. Your plans never work."

Megamind gets up, having the spider off his eye. "Let's stop wasting time and call your boyfriend in tights, shall we?" Once he lifts his hand, the Brain-bot bites it again.

* * *

Back at the museum, the ribbon cutting is about to begin. "It is with great pleasure that I present to Metro Man his new museum. If you please." The mayor announces. Metro Man cuts the ribbon with his laser vision, causing the gold tarp to fall, revealing an elegant statue of Metro Man holding the world. Bomb tries to see what's going on, but with so many people, he can't see anything.

"I can't see Metro Man anywhere! How will he know we're here?" Bomb asks.

Red thinks for a second until he spots some sunlight reflecting off of Judy's badge. "I've got an idea. Judy, hand me your badge." She gives him her badge before Red climbs onto Jack's shoulders. He angles the badge so that the sun's rays reach Metro Man. He then notices a glare from within the crowd. He flies over to the source and sees the Resistance. He smiles and laughs.

"Well, well, if it isn't my good ol' friends, the Resistance." Metro Man greets them as the crowd gives them a major ovation. He motions them to join him in front of the museum. "So what brings you guys all the way here to Metro City?"

"To be honest, we were just starting our vacation here in Metro City and what better way to start than paying you a visit?" Sly replies. Frank then takes a photo of Sly and Metro Man with his camera.

"And you couldn't have picked a better day for the grand opening of the Metro Man Museum." Frank West comments.

"Ha-ha, Frank, you and your camera never get old." Metro Man smiles.

"Well, hey, I'm just doing what I do best. I mean, I've covered wars, y'know." Frank grins.

"You always say that." Metro Man replies.

"Hey, Metro Man, after the ceremony, wanna get pizza?" Kim Wu offers.

"Best offer I've had all day!" Metro Man happily accepts.

Chuck Greene smirks. "Alrighty then." Nick and Carmelita turn away from the conversation and whisper to each other about Megamind.

"I can't believe Leo informed us about Megamind's escape." Nick whispered.

"You two got big mouths. He isn't attacking just yet." Carmelita whispers back.

"But we have to warn Metro Man."

"No, just let that mad genius come. If he comes, we might help Metro Man out."

"Nah, he's got this."

Within the crowd, a disguised individual scoots by, blocking a patron with his child. "Hey! My kid can't see." The individual turns around quickly, revealing him to be a Brain-bot, scaring him and making the child cry. Soon, a dark cloud appears over the vicinity and more brain-bots appear from the crowd, shedding their guises. The bots project a video of Megamind laughing evilly.

"Megamind!" Metro Man and the Resistance shout in unison.

The blue-skinned villain claps sarcastically. "Oh, bravo, Metro Man. And the Resistance, you guys are here as well. How thoughtful." The crowd boos at Megamind loudly. "Boo! Yes, I can play along too. Boo!"

"Should've known you'd try to crash the party." Metro Man assumed.

"Oh, I intend to do more than crash it. This is a day you, your Resistance friends, and Metrocity shall not soon forget." Megamind tells him.

"It's pronounced Metro City!" Metro Man corrects him.

"Yeah!" Sly shouts to Megamind.

"Oh. Potato-tomato, potato-tomato." Megamind teases.

"We all know how this ends: with you behind bars." Metro Man informs him.

"And your inventions trashed." Jack adds, pounding his left fist into his metal hand.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots." Megamind feigns fear, showing them his boots. "You will leave Metrocity, and you Resistance chumps, bidding you adieu, or this will be the last time you'll ever hear of Roxanne Ritchie. Huh?" He taps a button, revealing Roxanne tied up on the left screen.

"Roxanne! Don't panic, Roxie. I'm on my way." Metro Man tells her.

"Yeah, I'm not panicking." Roxanne reassures him.

"We know." The Resistance heroes all reply.

"In order to stop me, you need to find me first, Metro Man. And as for you, Resistance, run along so I can fight my nemesis. I have big plans for him." Megamind shoos the Resistance.

"Big plans for Metro Man? What plan?" Sly interrogates.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, Cooper?" Megamind smirks.

"I guess…" Sly looks over to his allies.

"So you all know what they say, the anticipation of the plan is worse than the plan itself. Like it really matters." Megamind laughs evilly.

"We're at the abandoned observatory." Roxanne reveals their location.

"No, we're not! Don't listen to her. She's crazy." Megamind tries to reason with his enemy, but it was too late as Metro Man takes off towards the observatory. Once he left, a carjacker with a box full of mechanical parts was running within the crowd.

"Help! Somebody, stop him!" The manager of the store whose cars the parts were stolen from shouted. The carjacker runs right past Red.

"What the heck's the matter with you?! You let him go!" A policewoman yelled.

"Cut him off and call the rest of the cops!" Red requested.

"You could've taken that guy apart. Now he's going away with the mechanical parts." She said.

"Didn't you miss the part where that's not my problem?" Red asks.

"Fine, just fine, what's your name?" She asks for his name.

"Red."

"Alright, when I catch the carjacker, don't say I forgive you, Red!" She goes after the carjacker.

In the skies of Metro City, Metro Man searches for the observatory. He spots it in the distance and flies towards it. He is watched by Minion. "Metro Man approaches, sir." Roxanne and Megamind abruptly get into a laughing contest with Megamind laughing evilly as he shuts off the destructive weaponry.

Metro Man sees the observatory and flies inside, knocking away the telescope in the process. Roxanne braces for any impact, but it never came. Once the dome shuts, Metro Man came to the realization that the observatory is empty. "Hold on a second." Metro Man noticed a giant red X on the floor. Roxanne looks around and notices Metro Man's absence.

"Oh, good heavens!" Megamind spoke. "You didn't think you were in the real observatory, did you?" Megamind reveals that the observatory they're in was just a replica, to lure Metro Man into the real one. He laughs with pure evil in his eyes. "Ready the death ray, Minion.

"Death ray, readying." The orbital death ray begins to charge.

In the empty observatory, a Brain bot projects a video behind Metro Man. "Over here, old friend." Metro Man turns around and notices Megamind in the fake observatory. "In case you haven't noticed, you've fallen right into my trap."

"You can't trap justice. It's an idea, a belief." Metro Man argued.

"Even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time." Megamind countered.

"Justice is a non-corrosive metal." The counters flew back and forth between them.

"But metals can be melted by the heat of re-vange."

"It's "revenge," and it's best served cold."

"But it can be easily reheated in the microwave of evil."

"Well, I think your warranty is about to expire."

"Maybe I got an extended warranty."

"Warranties are invalid if you don't use the product for its intended purpose." The flinging of arguments was eventually stopped by Roxanne.

"Oh, girls, girls, you're both pretty." Roxanne interrupted. "Can I go home now?"

"Of course. That is, if Metro Man can withstand the full, concentrated power of the sun! Fire!" He signals for the ray to fire but nothing happens. Impatient, he walks over to Minion. "Minion. Fire?"

"It's still warming up, sir." Minion reported.

"Come again?" Megamind asks.

"Warming up, sir."

"Warming up? The sun is warming up?"

"One second more and… just tippy-tappy tippy-tap-tap, tip-top more… and we are ready in just…" The masses wait in total boredom.

"Honestly!" Megamind groans.

"On my way, Roxie!" Metro Man attempts to fly away, but suddenly he gets punched in the face and Metro Man saw who it was.

"TK? It's you?" Soon every member of the Regime appears from the top, one by one.

"Bellwether? Nikolai? Asriel? Le Paradox? Leonard? Algol? Damon Gant? Kan-Ra? Cesare Borgia? And Zeus too?" They suddenly start beating Metro Man up. He was able to fight back, but numbers game overtook him. He blocks one of Zeus' attacks. "Whoa! What are you? How are you doing-?" He is suddenly hit by Nikolai. "Leo, I need to know what Megamind's cooking up!"

"We're trying, Metro Man, but these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense!" Leo reported attempting to gain any results of the scan, but with no such luck. Metro Man is it into a wall.

"Dag! Crab nuggets!" He groaned.

"What did he just say?" Megamind asks.

"Crab nuggets?" Minion was confused. The villains continue to hit Metro Man in chronological order.

"Running out of time here, Leo!" He was knocked down and the villains disappear. "Good lord, I'm trapped!"

"What kind of trickery is this?" Megamind asks.

"You mad genius. Your dark gift has finally paid off!"

"It…it has?"

"This dome is obviously lined with copper.

"Yeah. So?"

Minion tries to get his attention. "Sir? Uh…"

"Copper drains my powers." Metro Man groans.

"Your weakness is copper? You're kidding, right?" Megamind asks about his weakness. Suddenly, the solar powered laser is activated and fires at the observatory Metro Man is trapped in and the observatory explodes.

"I don't think even he could survive that." Minion comments.

"Well, let's not get our hopes up just yet." Megamind replies. Minion then notices something flying towards them.

"Look!"

"Metro Man." Roxanne sighs in relief.

"Metro Man…" Megamind is calm at first but he and Minion begin to panic when they realize what they just said. "Metro Man! AH!" Megamind is suddenly tackled to the ground. He pulls up the cape and sees a skeleton in Metro Man's garb. "Oh, God! Oh, my God, oh!" Roxanne gasps in horror.

"Ewwww." Minion groans in disgust.

"METRO MAN!" All the Resistance members minus Red screamed in shock and fear.

"Dang. Nobody's getting pizza." Bomb spoke.

"That's it then." Judy whispered, dropping to her knees.

"No more Metro Man." Papyrus whispered.

"You did it, sir." Minion told Megamind.

"I did it?"

Everyone was speechless at how Megamind succeeded at the one thing he would never do. "He did it." The Mayor whispered.

Even in the prison, the Warden and the officers were frozen in shock.

"I did it."

"He did it."

"I did it!"

"He did it…" Sly whispered. Carmelita tries to comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder, but Sly removes her hand while he's not looking.

"He's come so far." Carmelita tells him.

"You did it, sir."

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

"I did it! Metrocity is mine!" Megamind cheered for his sudden victory.

Red simply watched the situation and closed his eyes emotionlessly. With Metro Man gone, Megamind and the Regime are now free to take over Metro City.

* * *

 **(Once I give them the news, everyone is in high spirits)**

 **Marinette: I can't believe this is happening! A vacation in Kawawii Island!**

 **Ness: I can't wait to see Tonga Blanca up close!**

 **Dash: I always wondered how the Track and Soul Skate Park is like. Now I'm about to find out!**

 **Me: Alright, guys! Let's get serious for a second. I thought about what Violet said and well, she was right. Maybe it's time we deserve a vacation. I thought about where to go and thanks to an unexpected visit from Lucy Loud, Kawawii Island came to mind.**

 **Ryder: You really think we deserve a vacation?**

 **Me: We don't just deserve it, Ryder. We earned it. Now, I'm giving all of you three days to pack up. We leave on Wednesday. Meeting adjourned.**

 **(Everyone leaves to prepare for the vacation)**

 **Me: Guess I should get ready too. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Archer out!**


	3. The Nightowl's Origin, Part 1

**(We fly the Quadrant searching for Team Rocket. We find their balloon below with a bag inside the basket. We land the ship and rush over to the balloon, only to fall into a hand-dug pit trap)**

 **Anna: What's with this pit?**

 **(We hear a laugh. Team Rocket appears and performs their motto)**

 **Ash: Team Rocket!**

 **Vanellope: Give us back the Shen Gong Wu right now!**

 **Jessie: Oh, we'll give them back, if you give us Pikachu!**

 **Ash: No way! Pikachu, Iron Tail!**

 **(Pikachu uses Iron Tail and strikes the basket, scattering the Shen Gong Wu)**

 **Me: Quick! Grab whatever Shen Gong Wu you can!**

 **(Vanellope finds the Shard of Lightning and uses it to grab the Solar Saber before Meowth. Jessie uses the Lasso Boa-Boa to lasso the Fist of Tebigong, but Goku uses the Ruby of Ramses to lift her off the ground. James climbs a tree to reach the Orb of Tornami, but Ralph used the Thorn of Thunderbolt to blast him down. Anna, Elsa, Vanellope and Team Rocket all grab the Two-Ton Tunic in unison, causing it to glow)**

 **Elsa: Team Rocket, we challenge you to a 3-on-3 Cosmic Clash Xiaolin Showdown! Our Serpent's Tail, Reversing Mirror and Jet Bootsu against your Eye of Dashi, Fist of Tebigong and Tangle Web Comb!**

 **James: And the game shall be a triathlon-style relay race through the forest, comprised of wall-climbing, horseback riding and running through the forest. First one out wins!**

 **Vanellope: Fine by me.**

 **All competitors: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!**

 **(The forest transforms into a triathlon track. Anna and Meowth are at the foot of the rock wall as they gain flags around their waist for their relay race.)**

 **Anna and Meowth: Gong Yi Tan Pai!**

* * *

Megamind: Crossover Edition

Chapter 3: The Nightowl's Origin, Part 1

(Metro City Plaza, a few hours ago…)

With Metro Man dead, Megamind and the Regime took over Metro City within hours. A small group of rebel fighters are fighting off the Regime, with Damon Gant leading his allies, but even their combined firepower wasn't enough.

"Come on! Fight back!" The Troop Commander cried as they returned fire.

Nikolai simply smirked. "There is no reason to resist. Your savior is no more." He uses the lightning from his Tesla Blitz to zap three troopers, killing them instantly. They screamed as they fell dead. One of the fallen rebels' weapons came to the hands of a teenager in a black hoodie, who was reaching for it, then finally reaches it.

"We can sense your terror, child. All of that anxiety and doubt…" Zeus spoke. The teenager aimed the weapon at the villains. "It's wonderful." He zaps the ground by the teen's feet, making him drop his weapon.

"Give in to your fear. Flee, screaming, and we'll let you live." Damon Gant told the teen. He and the other villains laugh as the teen looks with worry and runs away.

* * *

(Metro City Hall, Present)

Red walked over to the cops, but they did not notice him.

"Coleen, call in that 354 with the carjacker inbound at an abandoned shipping warehouse; he was the one who supplied Megamind the death ray." An officer reported

" _10-4, the suspect is to be the leader of the Brains Gang, proceed with caution._ "

A few kilometers away, Megamind and Minion were walking down the street as their conversation overlapped.

"You did it, sir!" Minion cheered.

"I did it! Yeah, me, me! Yes, I did it!"

"Us! We both did it!"

"Not us! I!"

"You, a little more than me but still, come on!"

"A lot more than you."

"When they're giving out the awards, I'm gonna be right there next to you."

"What awards? What awards, for what? Hit it!"

Minion presses the "Play" button on the boom box and AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" starts playing

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Angry Bird Chuck smiled when he heard the music.

The Resistance members hear a smoke grenade go off. They turn to them and see Megamind and Minion making a flashy entrance

"Oh brother..." Sly and Frank West groaned.

"Drop 'em!" Megamind demands.

The police dropped their weapons, and the Resistance lowered their weapons and sheathed them as Megamind goes up the steps, and signals Minion to turn off the music, but it reverts to We Are Number One (Lazytown), Minion tries his best to turn it off.

"Seriously?" Red deadpanned.

Minion finally turns it off and Megamind takes a microphone from a brain bot.

"First off, what a turnout. How wild is this?" Megamind laughs evilly. "All I did was eliminate the most powerful man in the universe, are there any questions? Go on." Roxanne raises her hand. "Yes! You in the back."

"I'm sure we'd all like to know what you plan to do with us and this city." Roxanne requested.

"Good, I'm glad you asked that. Imagine the most horrible, terrifying, evil thing you can possibly think of, and multiply it... by six!" Megamind replied as he looks at the Resistance. "And as for you, Resistance chumps, I hereby remove you all from the city. And as long as you don't rant to me, I, in return, will not banish you." The Resistance responds with ranting outbursts.

"What?!" Sly shouts.

"Shut up!" Jack glared.

"Are you crazy?!" Chuck Greene yelled.

"You can't force an officer underground!" Judy interjected.

"Sheesh, and I thought LOVE was bad enough." Sans groans.

"That's so stupid!" Patroklos laughs.

"I object to this!" Phoenix objects.

"I hope you're happy, Megamind!" Jago glares.

"How can this be?!" Ezio Auditore da Firenze gasps.

"NO!" Kratos roars.

Megamind snaps, jumps, and points at the Resistance's main heroes. "You're out of the city, you freaks!" He commands.

The sidekicks rant the same too, except overlapping blabbering.

"Nobody puts Carmelita Montoya Fox underground and gets away with it!"

"We hate you Megamind!"

"Yeah!"

"You've gone too far, Megamind!"

"You're gonna flocking pay!"

"You're going down, Megamind!"

"That's right, I, the Great Papyrus, will stop you and Minion, I will then capture you two, you "two will be delivered to Asgore, then, THEN... I'm not sure what's next..."

"Lame!"

"But we didn't do anything to you!"

"You can't put us away!"

"This is freakin' nonsense!"

"Your deeds will be done against you, Megamind! You can count on that!"

"Like Zeus, you're the worst villain I've ever met!"

Megamind snaps at the sidekicks as well and points at them then to the right. "You guys are out, too!"

The heroes and the sidekicks, minus Red, hugged each other in despair.

"Anyways, as I was saying… In the meantime, I want you to carry on with the dreary, normal things you normal people do. Let's just have fun with this. Come on. And I will get back to you."

He goes inside the city hall and Minion goes in with him. "Now slam the door really hard."

Minion slams the door with his foot and tries to disappear slowly. "They... They can still see you."

"Now?" Minion asked.

"Your elbow's still in." Megamind told him.

"Good." Minion said as Megamind chuckles.

Inside, the office door crackles with electricity and got blasted.

" _There he is, Mr. Evil Overlord_!" Minion sang as he carried Megamind inside the office.

"Oh, Minion, did you think this day would ever come?" Megamind asked.

"No way. Not at all, sir. Never. Never in a million…" Megamind looks at him deadpanned and angry. "I mean, yes, I did."

Megamind changes his mood. "Look at all the intricate mouldings."

"I'm looking, I'm looking."

He jumps on top of the mayor's desk. "And what's this? It's like one of the giant monitors in the lair. But it seems to only carry one station."

"Oh, that, sir, is called a window."

"Window?"

"All the kids are looking through them."

Megamind steps on the swivel chair and wheels over to the window. "Whoa. I've never had a view before. Metrocity, Minion, it's all mine. If my parents could see me now."

"Sir, I'm sure they're smiling down from evil heaven."

"And now that Mr. Goody Two-Shoes is out of the way, and the Resistance chumps are out of our sight, I can have everything I want, and there's no one to stop me!" Megamind said as he places his custom-made nameplate on the desk, he spins on the swivel chair. But before he can celebrate, he and Minion heard a ticking noise.

"Wait, sir, did you hear that ticking noise coming from behind the walls?" Minion asked.

"Yes, but what is it?" Megamind responded.

His answer came when the ceiling exploded, the roof came down, and revealed the Regime: Cyrille Le Paradox, Nikolai Dmitri Bulygin, Tyrone King, Dawn Bellwether, Leonard, Asriel Dreemurr, Algol, Damon Gant, Kan-Ra, Cesare Borgia, and Zeus.

"The Evil Regime. See, Minion? A little success and the bumpkin relatives come pouring out of the woodwork." He said to Minion before looking back at the Regime. "Anyways, every villain that has ever lived: Le Paradox, Nikolai, TK, Bellwether, Leonard, Asriel, Damon Gant, Kan-Ra, Cesare Borgia, and Zeus, you're all looking well."

"We came to celebrate your illustrious triumph, my friend." Le Paradox spoke.

"Really?" Megamind asked.

"Dah, nobody could top your best record today." Nikolai replied.

"Putting the kibosh on Metro City's famous superhero. Are you kidding? It was inspirational!" TK shouts with glee.

"Like a car crash on prom night." Bellwether smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Bellwether." Megamind and Minion said in unison.

"And actually figuring out Metro Man's weakness? Subtle." Leonard said.

"I guess the city now belongs to us thirteen prized villains." Asriel spoke up.

"To us? Really? Hands up to whoever destroyed Metro Man today." Megamind said as he raised his hand up. He looks at Minion and all of the members of the Regime. "Anyone? Oh look, just me."

Algol pats his back. "Calm yourself, young villain. A chip off the old block. We came here to celebrate."

"Yeah, it's time we put the screws to this town and our dimensions." Damon Gant added.

"…And swim in the torment and blood of the innocent." Kan-Ra added, making Megamind, Minion and the rest of the Regime look at him in disgust. Kan-Ra then smiled cheekily. "Ah, just kidding."

"As we were saying… You've got the whole city in the palm of your hand. Why not play with it a little?" Cesare Borgia asked.

"Perhaps we should relieve the city of its wealth, sir." Minion suggests.

"Like taking candy from a thief." Zeus comments.

"Well… It's not like it's a school night. It's MY town, after all. LET'S DO IT!"

The celebration started with the Regime, Megamind, and Minion stealing some paintings from the museum. Then they painted the top of city hall blue and other colors of the Regime, representing their clothes, robbed a bank and have money bag fight, like a pillow fight. Afterwards, they did more dimensional crimes back in the Regime's worlds: stealing all of the Cooper Canes, making Altambra a city of law and order, unleashing more zombies in Fortune City, turning all predators savage, stealing all of the bird eggs, claiming all of the monster souls, claiming Soul Calibur and Soul Edge for Algol, framing all of the defendants Phoenix Wright saved, releasing Gargos and darken the Earth, forcing all assassins go underground, and restoring Olympus, but in Megamind's own image.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(During the final leg of the showdown, Jessie and Vanellope are running through the threshold of trees. Vanellope picks up some speed.)**

 **Jessie: Oh no you don't, little twerp! Tangle Web Comb!**

 **(Streams of hair shoot from the comb aimed at Vanellope)**

 **Vanellope: You're not going to win that easy! Reversing Mirror!**

 **(Vanellope uses the mirror's power to send the strands back and tie Jessie up, making her trip. Vanellope manages to cross the finish line to end the showdown and return the forest to normal)**

 **Anna: All right! We did it!**

 **Ash: I knew you'd get it done!**

 **Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu!**

 **Meowth: I can't believe it we actually lost!**

 **James: How embarrassing…**

 **Jessie: We may have lost, but we're not leaving empty handed. Time to grab Pikachu!**

 **(They leap in to nab Pikachu, but Elsa froze them in their tracks)**

 **Me: Nice shot, Elsa.**

 **Elsa: Thank you. Now let's give them an electrifying sendoff.**

 **Ash: You just read my mind, Your Majesty. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!**

 **Pikachu: (Uses Thunderbolt)**

 **Anna: Eye of Dashi!**

 **Ralph: Thorn of Thunderbolt!**

 **Goku: Ka…me… ha…me… HAAA!**

 **(The combination attack was enough to send Team Rocket flying)**

 **James: Talk about a shocker.**

 **Meowth: Yeah, that was real electrifying.**

 **Jessie: Those guys are in for a shock when I'm done with them!**

 **Wobbuffet: (pops out) Wobbuffet!**

 **Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ting)**

 **Vanellope: Aw yeah! We did it!**

 **Me: We sure showed them!**

 **Ryder (from communicator):** _ **Great news, guys! We found the Astral Amulet!**_

 **Me: Great job, Ryder! Bring it back to the Temple. We'll meet you there. (Hangs up) Let's get the Wu and head back. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Excelsior!**


End file.
